Werewolves? Seriously!
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: Pretty Much Prince of Wolves with a few extra characters :) Quinn Loftis Owns The Grey Wolves Series I do not own anything except Tori and her family along with some of the changes and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Grey Wolves Series

Name: Victoria Gwen Jacobson

Nickname: Tori, Gwen

Nationality: Australian

Age: 17

Looks: messy mid back brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, slender face, 5'4, tan, glasses, flat stomach

Personality: Sarcastic, geek, stubborn, loyal, bossy, bubbly, smart arse, intimidating, adorable, sugar sweet

Talents: reading, doing a cartwheel, putting up with Jen, losing her glasses, sleeping, eating, gymnastics

Likes: Doritos, coke, flannel, make up, music, tea, hugs, turtles, YouTube, Wi-Fi

Dislikes: pickles, lotion, snakes, slow connection,

Background: Tori moved to Cold springs Texas from Sydney Australia where she meets Sally, Jen and Jacque, now three years later their lives change forever.

Prince of Wolves Series

I Hate Waiting

That was all I could think as I laid on my Doctor Who bed spread tracing the faces of Sam and Dean Winchester on my ceiling with my converse covered foot. Rolling over to check my phone for the 100th time in the last ten minutes, "Come on Jacque" I grumbled shoving my head in my pillow.

"Victoria!" I heard my mum yell from downstairs, "Yeah?!" I yelled back "Come here!" She ordered.

Yup this was pretty much how we conversed in this household, "Coming!" I rolled off my bed narrowly missing my bedside table and scurried out of my room to the living room.

"Yes mother?" I asked somewhat sarcastically while plopping down on the couch facing my mum who was watching Netflix, that's right I got my awesomeness from her.

"Lilly wants me to ask you if you can help out at the bookstore on Saturday." She informed me as she paused her show turning to look at me.

"Yeah that should be fine" I shrugged getting up to get a drink from the kitchen, "what time?!" I called through the doorway as I opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of coke ignoring the sweet tea my sister was obsessed with.

"Nine till three" she answered unpausing her show, "Get me a coke will you?" She asked turning her head towards me as I started filling up my cup. "What no sweet tea?" I asked getting another cup,

"Shut up, only Taylor likes that crap" She grimaced making me snort, "You'd think we would be used to it by now" I told her handing her cup over, "You'd also think our accents would be gone by now".

"What accents?" I asked laying my Australian accent on thick, "Okay, go away. Let me finish this episode" She ordered turning back to her show.

"Fine" I groaned dragging the word out, "I get it, you don't love me" I mock sighed shaking my head. "Scat" she laughed throwing a pillow at my face, "Later!" I shouted before running upstairs as fast as I could without spilling my coke.

As soon as I stepped into my room my phone started going off, "Ello?" I answered doing a belly flop on my bed.

"Get your Aussie butt over here" I heard the familiar growl of Jacque's voice, "Comin" I simply said before hanging up. I jumped up grabbing my phone and keys before running downstairs,

"I'm going to Jaqs will probably sleep over, love you, Bye!" I said all in one breathe kissing my mum on the cheek before running out the door.

"What's the sitch?" I asked strutting through Jaqs bedroom door seeing my three besties spread out on the floor in various positions, "Bout time you got here your teas getting cold" Sally said motioning to the cup of tea sitting on a tray in the middle of the three girls.

"Must have been some stake out considering the binoculars on the window seat, the cuppa and the hot choco" I mused sitting down plopping my feet in Jen's lap.

"Hey get your stinking feet outa my face!" She exclaimed pushing my feet off while attempting to balance her Hot Chocolate, "Guys!" Jacque Yelled making our heads snap towards her.

"Can we please focus on the topic" She growled out making me frown, "What crawled up your butt and died?" I asked sarcastically but I was sure they all heard the concerned note to my question.

"Okay," Jacque said taking a deep breath, "so I'm sitting in my window seat, shades cracked lights odd, binoculars in hand,"

"Binoculars, really, you honestly were using binoculars?" Sally interrupted.

"Well you said you wanted details, so I was getting you details," Jacque defended.

"Oooh, did you have the "Mission Impossible" sound track playing in the back ground cuz that would have been spy-tastic," Jen said enthusiastically.

"Actually," Jacque said distracted, "I was thinking more James Bond-ish, you know with the whole stake out thing,"

"No, huh-uh that would be more Dog the Bounty Hunter type stuff. But you couldn't be Beth cause you're not stacked enough on top, so you would have to be baby Lisa the daughter…." Jen rattled on.

"No way!" I exclaimed now laying on my stomach my empty cup to my side, "Jacque is in no way baby Lisa" I jumped into the pow-wow getting an annoyed look from Sally who was used to our antics by now.

"You are so, so not comparing me to Dog the Bounty Hunter's Daughter right now and why are we even talking about this anyway because it is soooo not the point!" Jacque growled in frustration.

"Spy analogies aside, I was sitting there about an hour when finally a black stretch limo pulls up to the curb in front of the Henry's house."

"A limo? What foreign exchange student shows up in a limo?" Jen asked.

"I know right, that's what I was thinking," Jacque stated. "I assure you the limo is of no consequence once the person inside stepped out. Ladies, I saw the most gorgeous guy to ever grace my line of site."

"When you say gorgeous," Jen started, "are we talking Brad Pitt boyish good looks, or Johnny Depp make ya want to slap somebody?"

"No we are talking Brad and Johnny need to bow down and recognize," Jacque answered.

I started to open my mouth about to add something when Jaq talked over me, "yes he was hotter than Jensen Ackles" She rolled her eyes.

"Dayyum" Was the only thing I said before I rolled over to put my head in Sally's lap, poking her until she started to play with my hair.

"Aside from him being dropped off in a limo, and besides the fact he is a walking Calvin Cline ad, it begins to get strange at this point in our story boys and girls," Jacque says in a spooky narrative voice.

"Like it wasn't strange already?" Sally asked looking up from where she had started to braid my hair.

"Well, okay strang-er. Just as he is about to walk up the path he suddenly turns and looks straight at me, like he could sense I was watching him! Like, right in my eyes. I literally couldn't move; it was like I was mesmerized by him or something. Man when did I start using the word "like" so freaking much?" Jacque said in exasperation. "Up until now it was strange, but now we are entering the world of "what the hell." As he is staring at me I hear a voice in my head and it said "At last my Jacquelyn," then as he turned to go in the house and I hear the voice again say, "Soon."

Jacque stared at us as expectantly waiting for us to say something, when it became obvious we weren't about to say anything she asked, "Well?"

Finally Jen stirs taking a deep breath in, she looks down at her empty mug, "We're gonna need more hot chocolate"

"Agreed" Sally, Jacque and I all say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen returned with three fresh mugs of hot chocolate, one mug of tea and Oreo cookies. Folding herself Indian style, she cocked her head to the side eyebrows scrunched together, "so let me see if I'm catching what you're throwing. Hottie exchange student drives up in a Limo, steps out, rocks your world, looks into your eyes and speaks to you in your head? Am I getting the gist of it here?"

Sitting up when Sally poked me I carefully lifted my tea off the tray and turned to Jacque, she nodded her head sheepishly looking at the floor, "I mean, I guess it was his voice in my head. It could be a long lost dead relative who's been searching for me since they died and happened to find me at the moment that hottie looked into my eyes."

As she trailed off I gave her a 'get a larger spoon if you're going to shovel it in that big' look over my tea seeing Jen and Sally giving similar expressions.

"What?" Jacque asked. "I'm just saying," she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

Flopping back on the floor Jacque groaned loudly and covered her eyes with the back of her hand, "Am I going crazy ya'll?" She asked.

"No sweetie, you've been gone a long time now, we just didn't want you to know that we knew." Sally teased causing me to smirk and nod my head along with Jen.

"Seriously, I know it sounds crazy, but I promise you guys I heard a voice, a beautiful, deep, masculine voice, in my head, and it knew my name! This is crazy, jacked up, put-her-in-a strait jacket, totally insane!" Jacque looked at us and I could see the fear in her eyes; she really did look like she believed she was crazy.

After a few minutes of silence Sally spoke up, "I don't think you are crazy Jac, really you're not." She shifted and looked like she was thinking hard, "There has to be some sort of explanation. We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Yea," Jen added, "its 2 weeks until school starts - ".

"Don't remind me" I groaned placing my empty mug back down on the tray so I could dramatically fall backwards on to the floor, it hurt my back but seeing the small smile on Jac's face made it worth it.

"From now until then we are on scout detail." Jen kept talking as if I'd never interrupted.

Sally and I nodded in agreement with what she was saying, hell this could be fun.

It got really quiet as we all started to think of ways to run into the new exchange student with it seeming too obvious.

After mentally crossing out multiple ideas that included destruction of property and high chances of getting arrested I looked around the room, Sally was leaning against Jac's bed eyes narrowed as she stared at Jacque's dresser, Jac was still laying on the floor opposite me, her breathing slightly heavy and her face scrunched up in the way it did when she was trying to do a math problem, Jen was lying on the floor parallel to Jacque looking up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan, her eyes following the blades.

Finally Jen spoke up, "We need to find a way to introduce ourselves to him so that we can each get a good look and see if Sally, Tori or I hear a voice in our heads."

"Why can't we just go knock on the door?" I asked sitting up to look out the window that looked over to the Henry's house where the hottie exchange student was staying. "I mean people still do that right?"

"Actually" Jacque spoke up rolling onto her stomach to look at all of us, "my mom was planning on taking a good'ole Southern meal for him since he isn't from here. We could ask if we could go over with her, or would that be too lame?" She asked.

"No, I think that's perfect," Jen stated from her position.

"Okay" I jumped up moving to get the spare blankets and pillows from under Jacque's bed, "So we ask Jac's mum if we" I threw a pillow and blanket to Sally and Jen keeping a set for myself "could help her out by carrying some dishes over for her tomorrow"

Everyone agreed and moved to a spot to sleep, Sally, Jen and I spread out on the floor and Jacque climbed into her bed after turning off the light.

"Goodnight" I yawned stretching and putting my phone on charge into the socket next to me, after three other tired nights were sounded I rolled over, closed my eyes and pulled my blanket over my head listening to the ceiling fan before I drifted off.

I woke up to the sound of talking, "You're up bright and early… and dressed" I heard Jen speak probably talking to Jac as she sounded surprised.

"Well, I woke up with just a few things on my mind and knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep. Also I need to go talk to my Mom about us going over with her to great the hot-" Jac paused before continuing "I mean exchange student. Thanks to you Jen I will probably introduce myself to him and say hi hottie."

I heard someone shuffling around, "Well if you do I will be sure to do you the honour of laughing my ass off." Jen said graciously.

"Oh, thanks sooo much." Jacque retorted.

Then Sally spoke up, "Okay, kids let's play nice, we have plans to make, so let's not waste time playing who can be the snottiest sista," She said in her best motherly voice.

"Will you guys please shut up, some of us can't get up at the bloody crack of dawn" I finally growled sitting up and narrowing my eyes at my three friends, "Sorry princess" Jen rolled her eyes before throwing her pillow at me causing me to shriek as it hit my face.

"Okay, why don't ya'll take turns getting a shower and I will go talk to my Mom about when she plans to head over to the Henry's." Jac ignored Jen and I.

"Sounds good" Sally smiled brightly already getting her clothes together,

"Go team" Jen cheered with fake enthusiasm, I just grumbled and hugged Jen's pillow to my chest yawning loudly.

Hearing Jac heading downstairs I kicked my blanket off and ran my hand through my hair, well attempted to as it got caught not even half way down.

"I bags second shower!" I called seeing Sally heading towards the bathroom, "What? No!" Jen scowled looking over to me from where she was going through some of Jac's clothes.

"To bad, to sad" I stuck my tongue out and threw her pillow back towards her. Hearing the water turn off I quickly bolted to the bathroom tripping over my blanket not even bothering to get clothes together as I didn't bring any with me.

Knocking on the door I waited and then opened the door, Sally was brushing her teeth at the sink as I walked in.

Without a moment's hesitation I pulled my singlet top off, and my wrinkled denim shorts dropped them into the laundry basket and jumped into the shower turning on the water.

After a quick 5 minute shower I grabbed a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around myself, "Jen!" I yelled getting my marked blue toothbrush out of the drawer and grabbing Jac's toothpaste.

By the time Jen strolled in I'd finished brushing my teeth, "have at it" I smiled walking past her.

Walking into Jac's room I noticed Sally had packed up all the pillows and blankets and had put all our empty mugs on the dresser ready to be taken down and was now doing her hair in the mirror.

Moving towards Jac's closet I picked out a plain black T-shirt and after running my hand over my legs I decided on a pair of distressed shorts.

Collecting the clothes I grabbed my bra from where I had taken it off sometime last night and quickly stole some spare underwear from Jac's drawers.

After I was dressed I threw my towel into the dirty washing basket and moved over to Sally. She passed me the brush as she finished putting her long coffee coloured hair up in a ponytail.

After taming my hair I placed the brush back where it belonged just as I heard Jac's unmistakable voice holler "yeah, yeah, you're strong, free and independent, we get it. Hurry up! We're rolling 10 minutes ago."

"Jen is obviously singing 'Independence Day' again" I giggled grabbing pair of socks from Jac's drawer, chucking Sally a pair of socks as well when she motioned for them.

"If she's planning on blow drying that blond mess on her head then we're leaving her here." Jacque told us as she walked in.

"Well, I'm ready when you are Sherlock, let's go check hottie out." Sally said with a wink after she pulled her shoes on.

"How lucky I am to have you dear Watson" Jacque smiled over at her.

"Hey! Don't forget about me" I piped up just finishing putting my converse on as Jen stepped into the room fully clothed with her hair up in a French twist. "What's taking you three so long, I've been ready for 2 minutes," She said with fake exasperation.

"Oh, a whole two minutes? How dare us make you wait, please don't have us flogged your majesty." Jacque retorted.

"It's about time you realised who is queen in this outfit." Jen said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, I'm ready if you all are!" We heard Jacque's mum yell from downstairs.

I quickly grabbed my phone from where it was still plugged in and lightly pushed a green looking Jaq out the bedroom door.

"I think I am officially going to be sick," Jacque moaned looking like she was already regretting agreeing to this plan.

"Take slow deep breaths, if you pass out while we're over there, I once again tell you I will laugh my ass off" Jen bluntly stated.

"Jen!" I scolded trying to stop laughing as I looped my arm with Sally who was shaking her head at Jen with a disapproving look.

"Man you are just a ball of warm fuzzes aren't you?" Jacque bit out glaring at the smirking blonde.

"I'm just saying" Jen laughed her smirk turning into a bright smile.

Jacque obviously deciding to ignore her turned in a circle with her arms out, "How do I look?" She questioned looking down at her shirt with a self-conscious grimace marring her pretty face, "Is this shirt a little much?"

"No" My answer was echoed by the other girls as we looked at her 'I'm not stubborn, my way is just better' baby doll tee.

"I think it's perfect. It makes a statement, like hey I'm not scared of your little mind gibberish" Sally encouraged.

"But I am scared of his mind gibberish, if It is really his mind gibberish and not something else entirely" Jacque said sounding forlorn with a look to match.

"Babe," I started unhooking my arm from Sally to put my arm around Jac's waist "that's why we're going over there, to gather the Intel we need to sort this shiz out." Still seeing the defeated look on Jacque's face I smiled sadly and gave her a half hug.

"Oh, come on, pull yourself together man, he's just a guy, okay, nothing more and nothing less" Jen stated with utter confidence before turning and making her way downstairs leaving us to follow her lead.

Moving my forward I grabbed Jac's hand leading her down the stairs as she seemed to be stuck in her thoughts.

Suddenly a weight pushed me down and I grabbed onto the stair rails to steady myself looking back to see Jen had launched towards Jaq to stop her from knocking us all down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jen whispered letting go when she was sure Jaq could stand on her own.

"I just heard the voice again" Jacque shakily answered so quietly we had to lean in to hear her.

"What did it say?" Sally asked her keeping in the same low tone.

"Did it hurt you?" I asked hurriedly cut in thinking about all the possible things that could shock her enough for her to almost fall down the stairs.

"No" She shook her head "It said 'Good morning my loona'" She answered dragging out the 'o' her eyebrows scrunched "What the stink does that mean?"

"Are you girls coming?"

With all our attention on Jac we all jumped when Jacque's Mum asked us from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Jen being the first to pull herself together replied for all of us, "Lead the way Ms. Pierce".

After grabbing a dish each and one jug of Sweet tea, just the thought of that cold sweetened liquid made me shiver, we stepped out of the house and immediately a wave of heat crashed over me although it was only 10am it was already blistering hot.

Seeing the difference between Jac's brown and dead lawn and the healthy and green lawn of the neighbours always made me grin knowing it was the consequence of cutting it too short in an effort to go longer between mowing.

"He was standing in the window ya'll, I promise I did not just imagine it" Jac spoke up sounding desperate for us to believe her.

Focusing on not dropping the heavy dish I was carrying I speed walked to Jac who was a head of Jen and I with Sally.

"We believe you Jac, stop doubting that" Sally said with conviction.

"Yeah, we're here for you babe" I smiled sweetly hip bumping her lightly just as we arrived at the Henry's front doors.


End file.
